


settle down inside my love.

by paleromantic



Series: tumblr prompts. [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Chaos Ensues, F/M, Fluff, Humour, I'm not sorry, Kissing, M/M, Smoking, aaron mistakes neil for katelyn, andrew raises the percentage, the minyards love their s/o's, this is very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic
Summary: "Hey, Kate." He went to put his book down on the table, before leaning over to press a kiss to her head. She smelled like smoke, though, and he pulled back to look at her and froze."What the fuck, Josten?"(or, Aaron accidentally mistakes Neil for Katelyn)





	settle down inside my love.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mellsibeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellsibeth/gifts).



> God this was so fun to write, Poor Aaron.

Katelyn had cut her hair recently, and Aaron thought she looked _fantastic_.

Of course, he'd think she looked fantastic no matter what as long as she was happy, and healthy, but the short pixie cut she had gotten really suited her face shape. Instead of tumbling down her back in waves, her auburn hair was now cropped short at the back and sides, but left longer on top. She said that the heat in South Carolina made her hair frizz up, and that the shorter style would be easier to manage.

Therefore it wasn't a mystery why, when he saw a figure with cropped short auburn crouched over a book in their usual study space in the library, he didn't really think twice before going over.

"Hey, Kate." He went to put his book down on the table, before leaning over to press a kiss to her head. She smelled like smoke, though, and he pulled back to look at her and froze.

"What the _fuck_ , Josten?"

Neil quickly moved out of his way, the chair screeching as he pushed it back instinctively.  "What the fuck, _you_!"

He furrowed his brow and shook his head, wiping at his hair with his sleeve. "Nuh-uh, not into this."

Aaron felt himself starting to get pissed off. "And you think I am? Why the fuck are you in the library, asshole, you don’t _study_."

Neil looked repulsed, and vaguely offended. "Well, I certainly won't be studying anymore if this is the weird ass treatment I'm getting. What the fuck, man?"

"Katelyn cut her hair, I thought-"

The auburn boy made a fake retching noise. "You thought I was your _girlfriend_? You think I'm that pretty from behind?"

Soon after, as Aaron got a little more heated, Neil could see Katelyn enter the library, books in her hands. He decided to let Aaron keep going at him. It could be funny, after all.

"Fuck off Josten, you're not pretty."

Katelyn raised an eyebrow as she reached them, before letting out a snort. "Flirting with your brother's boyfriend? I'm wounded, Aar."

Aaron went pale, and Neil had been right. It _was_ funny.

Katelyn tutted. "Aaron, I had no idea that you liked Neil!"

Aaron gasped, shaking his head. "No- babe, no, not-"

Neil chuckled as he closed his books and stood up, deciding to put Aaron out of his misery. "It was a misunderstanding. He just thought I was you, and that he could kiss me from behind."

Aaron huffed. "That’s not accurate either..."

Katelyn raised an eyebrow. "He _kissed_ you?"

Aaron winced and then huffed. "You're both fucking awful. I take back what I said about wanting you all to get along."

"Yep, a big ol'- nah, I'm kidding Kate." Neil snorted. "Your hair does look nice, though.”

"Apparently yours is too." Katelyn snorted and then took Aaron's hand. "At least Andrew didn't walk in on it."

Aaron gulped, squeezing his girlfriend's hand. "Andrew would... probably kill me."

Katelyn hummed and then kissed him on the cheek. "I mean, you _did_ try and steal his boyfriend, love."

"Dude-!" Aaron whined, his ears turning red.

Neil rolled his eyes and pressed his books close to his chest. "We’re joking, Aaron, Christ. I'm gonna get out of here, though. Don’t want you kissing me again."

Aaron gave him the middle finger, and Neil snorted, returning it before turning to leave. Katelyn smoothed a hand down Aaron's back, giving him a warning look to tell him to calm down before giggling again. "See you around, Neil."

"See you." Neil texted Andrew that he would be coming back from the library early. He’d probably be waiting on the roof for him when he got there, which was infinitely more pleasant sounding than studying Statistics for another two hours.

****

Aaron clutched Katelyn's hand tightly, sighing and shaking his head. It had been over half an hour, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he had offended her, or upset her, or something. "I didn't really think it was you."

Katelyn just couldn't wait for Aaron to stop over thinking it.

"Well _obviously_. Neil has a much nicer ass than me." She smirked and then rolled her eyes. "It's really not a big deal, Aar."

Aaron tilted his head. "Is this one of those 'it's not a big deal's where it is, or-"

"No, I'm _petrified_ that you, a straight guy, will leave me for your brother's boyfriend who you don't even like." Katelyn rolled her eyes and then took his hand. “I’m shaking in my boots.”

"Well... right. Well- yeah, okay. Right.” The blonde went red. He was a nervous wreck, and it was adorable. "Do you think Andrew-"

Katelyn took a deep breath, and then pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Aaron, I love you, but shut _up_. I don't think Andrew will care, Aaron. Do you really think their relationship is that weak?"

Aaron mumbled out, "Well, no."

"It doesn't _matter_ , Aaron."

He didn’t look convinced, but then groaned. "Okay, okay. So… Food?”

"Sure. Thai?"

"Mm, Thai."

Katelyn snorted and kissed him. "Let's go, then."

****

"You'll _never_ guess what happened today."

Neil smirked, letting his legs dangle over the edge of the roof as he sat beside Andrew.

Andrew let out a puff of smoke, and a sigh. "Yeah, I wager that I won’t."

He flicked at an empty can of coke until it rolled over to Neil's side, and then tucked his leg up under his chin.

"Aaron kissed me on the cheek." Neil hummed, and then reached over to steal his cigarette. "Thought I was Katelyn."

Andrew glanced over, the only evidence that he had heard him. "Oh?"

Neil laughed softly. "Yeah, that's what he said too. I was just studying, and he came in and thought I was his girlfriend."

Andrew gasped, fake shocked. "You were studying? The wonder’s never cease, Josten."

Neil rolled his eyes and pushed Andrew's face away. "We don't all have perfect recall, asshole."

Andrew smirked, and then flicked his cigarette, letting the ash fall. "So you kissed my brother, is that it?"

"He kissed me, actually." Neil grinned. "Why, are you jealous?"

"Oh, only a little. Throwing you off the roof would definitely make me feel better, though..."

"I'd drag you down with me, remember?" Neil took a drag of a cigarette and then handed it back, blowing the smoke out slowly.

"Maybe that's the plan, Josten."

"Didn't peg you for suicidal, Drew." Neil grinned. "Maybe Aaron will help me through the grief."

"Hey, what part of me doesn't scream suicidal? Asking so I can make sure to make it more obvious."

Neil snorted. "Shut up. Yes or no?"

“Yes."

Neil leaned up to kiss him, bringing a hand up to rest on his neck.

Andrew kissed back, slowly, and then he sighed. "I hate you."

"Apparently I'm quite the catch. Will you fight Aaron for me?" Neil smirked, stealing his cigarette again.

"I'd kill both of you," grumbled Andrew. "And use the bodies to fuel a cosy fire."

"Oh, that's romantic." Neil hummed, and then took Andrew's hand.

"Some hot chocolate, a big sweater..."

"Your brother and I's burning corpses?"

Andrew hummed softly. “That’s the dream.”

Neil rolled his eyes. "It doesn't bother you, then?"

Andrew huffed, the closest thing to a laugh that he could manage most of the time. “What, that my painfully straight brother accidentally kissed you? As if he’d try anything on purpose.”

"Because you'd kill him."

"Yes. And he knows it."

"You're very scary." Neil assured him, and then kissed his knuckles. "Unless you're me."

Andrew pushed him away. “I will push you off the roof.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Neil grinned. “Sure you will.”

“230%.”


End file.
